ND/Timeline of Events
See also See also ;0 ANI (In the year of the Dread Emperor) - 500 years ago :Dread Lord defeats the , conquers the human realms, and establishes the . ;466 ANI - 41 years ago : participates in the Uprising, which is put down by the Bearfangs. ;487 ANI - 15 years ago :Finbar Gullvan helps command the Engenstut County Revolt, which is defeated by the 4th company of the Bearfangs as soon as it starts. ;December 507 ANI :Goblin couriers travel from Elverum to all the citadels and fortresses of . Soon after, orc patrols go out and confiscate food stores and livestock. Orders go out to increase the production of military supplies. :Similar couriers are sent from Karlmost in and Uran Padoru in . :No supply ships from are sent to or . ;January 508 ANI :Orks continue confiscating food stores, livestocks, and wagons. Military orders continue to be high. Regiments begin intensive training at their fortresses. ;February 508 ANI :Confiscation of supplies ceases. The orc regiments of Hanist leave their fortresses and assemble into their legions near . Thousands of peasants are forced to travel with them along with the confiscated livestock and food stores. :Military supply caravans, normally sent overland to , are rerouted into . :Orc regiments from march into and join their legions there and then continue marching north, traveling past Puttayos and into . Legions from travel through northwest Hanist on their way to Gandabria. ;10th of February, 508 ANI :Under the light of the full moon, over a dozen children are sacrificed by the commanding the Hanist orc legions. A great portal is opened and the assembled legions and their supply train travel through it to points unknown. ;26th of February, 508 ANI :Under the darkness of a new moon, establishes the first two necromantic towers in the swamps of , expecting they will exponentially reproduce into a lethal barrier that will destroy the by the end of the year. ;1st of March, 508 ANI :Word comes to the that there was a coup in the capitol and the Dark Emperor is missing. has successfully rebelled. Gullvan realizes the legions are not coming back and begins agitating for a rebellion in Hanist. ; :In early March, The Resistance in Engenstut ambushes an orc patrol, then attacks their stronghold near the village of Trones. They recruit and expand their army and push north, taking Swartun before the end of the month. They also explore a ruined catacomb under Trones and negotiate a treaty with the . ; :In the first half of the month, the Resistance army moves west, liberating Namdalside County and encountering the Guardian under Costvud. At the same time, a Resistance strike force infiltrates and takes over Hortskink in Otern, duping the garrison there into attacking the fortified Resistance training camp at Swartun. The badly mauled orcs return to Hortskink and are destroyed. :The main army makes it to Hortskink at the middle of the month and unites with some newly recruited infantry. The army then heads south, crossing into Dorget county and conquering Duzen Iken, home of the . While exploring it, the Resistance leaders are attacked by the Luminal , who is killed by , , , and . They discover Whitemist was an . ; : leads the main army west, crossing the Berger River and defeating orc companies on the way. Despite an ambush by human collaborators at Kristinsund, they fight their way north and conquer Elverum. Duzen Iken is attacked by several companies of orcs, but , , and assassinate the competent orc leadership until Bloody Ving the Butcher takes charge and leads a deranged and ineffective assault on the walls. On the 9th, the northern army recrosses the Berger river in pursuit of an orc regiment, which is caught against Hortskink's walls and fooled by and into another futile assault. :The Resistance leaders reunite and declare , then , , , , and take the to on April 13th. After a series of trials and testings, they discover that Dread Emperor Karsen has somehow locked the away behind the s, metaphysical barriers between the divine and the mundane. is possibly a demi-god. :The rest of the month is spent recruiting, training, and reorganizing the . Scouts and the Resistance grapevine report that Orc forces are withdrawing from their fortresses and strongholds in western Hanist and regrouping at the citadel of Landzby in the north and the fortress of Rundbord in the south. ; : leads the army west to Ravenrock to deal with Orcs advancing south from the citadel at Landzby. The Orcs are ambushed while crossing the bridge toward Elverum on the 5th and are destroyed, though several hundred survive to flee in various directions. A few hundred survivors under are recruited by Aisling. :Trahaern heads south towards Avvinsee, defeating the orc garrison on the 12th. At the same time, convinces Banner Taeza Prulo, the Orc commander of the southern force, marching on Grimstut, that a weak Liberation army is besieging Avvinsee. Two regiments are dispatched to deal with the problem and are ambushed by Trahaern on the 14th and destroyed. Prulo leads his remaining forces to conquer Grimstut and quickly learns of the defeat at Avvinsee. He begins fortifying Grimstut and enslaving humans into his army in a desperate attempt to bolster his forces. : and his cavalry army arrive from and join the Liberation on the 15th. With additional aerial support, several Resistance leaders fly into south and begin destroying isolated Orc garrisons. Trahern marches east for Grimstut and destroys a cavalry covering force on the 18th. Aisling recruits Banner Taeza Rigar and his 400 Orcs into the Liberation on the 19th and also frees the . :With some difficulty, Trahaern defeats the orcs at Grimstut on the 20th. He spends a few days recuperating in Grimstut and investigating the betrayal of Countess Behm. He then takes his army north, destroying various Orc forces, liberating Landzby and Bergen, and ending the month at Gicunocoo as more Orcs converge at Catonodo. At the same time, the direct action team flies all over Hanist, defeating various Orc garrisons. ; : flies to Frederikvud on July 1st to lead the garrison there against Orcs coming out of . He defends the city against an assault on the 3rd and conquers Lubasser on the 5th. At the same time, ambushes the Snake Easters north of Gicunoco and liberates Catonodo on the 5th. :On the 8th, , commander of most of 's Orc recruits, betrays her by kidnapping her and fleeing for . , , and pursue on and catch up with the orcs at the Venrike border on the 10th. Nesta rescues Aisling, , lipoca, and and Hloomawl defeats Rigar Gloomfang in single combat. Some of the Orcs return to Aisling's service and the rest flee into Venrike where they meet up with the Black Thunder regiment. :The Iron Hooves regiment of northern Venrike assemble and try to cut Trahaern's supply lines, but are ambushed and destroyed while crossing the Berger River on the 16th. :Aisling fights a series of running battles with the Black Thunders, driving them back into Venrike and dispersing them on the 26th. , , , , Nayla, and explore on the 27th, but fail to detect the traps and are forced to flee as the tomb collapses behind them. Kobold miners are sent to excavate the ruins. :Aisling and liberate southern Venrike at the end of the month, freeing several hundred Minotaurs from a road crew. The Minotaurs immediately enlist. Kaja starts marching north to destroy the last Orc garrisons in Venrike. ; :The Liberation army spends most of August redeploying. Reinforcements and reliable commanders are sent to Catonodo, and leaves for the Zerniless front. On the 18th, the Liberation invades Zerniless and quickly reaches and conquers Vodowmost. militia begin massing in response, and and split forces to protect their supply lines. Meanwhile advances into the mountains to recruit the Astimbeo garrison. ; : ambushes the militia, and recruits some of their survivors. Trahaern and Aisling take the infantry into the Keveteen Sema to clear out the last s, while and alternately recruit and disperse smaller bands of Dynfarch militia. is reunited with his brother and learns his mother is still alive. The reunion is cut short, as most of an Orc legion is coming down from . :The is rapidly redeployed to Menkgu, but the Imperial Dragonkin Legion waits at Sheroyhor while a period of low mana ends and the Liberation 2nd Legion assembles at Catonodo and waits for their enemies to arrive. ; :The Scather leads an airborne reconnaissance in force against the walls of Catonodo, but is ambushed by the Liberation leaders and he and his dragon are killed. His second in command, General Magolon, takes over and continues the siege, but after he is betrayed by the incompetence of his own forces and the trickery of and , he flees north. pursues, routing the remnants of the Dragonkin at the walls of Sheroyhor. 's cavalry pursues the fleeing leadership and is nearly caught in an ambush at Metoredunny. He falls back to the 2nd Legion while General Magolon retreats to Puttayos, rallying forces to hold . : , , , , lipoca, and return to and rescue the refugees of the Keveteen Basin from a necromantic trap. They also learn that the Luminal Gravecall is scouring the countryside to enable powerful push of her Legion to recover territory before winter sets in. With the 2nd Legion firmly committed to , Trahaern prepares to engage in a series of ambushes and fighting withdrawals to defeat the oncoming undead head. ; :The Whitewers push the 1st Legion south, defeating them at Voyity Chol and besieging them at Mitnydum. The Imperial success is brief, as and defeat their raiding parties and counter their assault. The Imperial leadership abandons their orcs in the field and flees and the 1st Legion returns in triumph to Voyity Chol on the 15th. With the remaining Whitewers still too powerful to destroy in their mountain fortress, but too weak to stage further attacks south, the front stabilizes. : leads a raid against against an Imperial road building effort, freeing hundreds of Minotaurs. The Imperials station a regiment to guard their next effort, and it is clear that by spring, the Imperials will be able to assault the 2nd Legion from any of three or four positions. : , , , , lipoca, and decide that with the Zerniless front stabilized, it was high time to seek alliance with the s. They arrive at the Courts to discover that Aisling's patron is the rightful Queen of the Fae, but not the reigning Queen of the Fae, and begin planning and scheming to restore her to her throne. ; :With the Menkgu front stabilized, , , , , , and travel east in disguise, hoping to reach the at the Godknurl Pass and secure an alliance. : , , , , lipoca, and fail in politicking to secure 's throne. In desperation, they venture into the deadly magics of the Ramskull Barrows, seeking to recover documents that will prove Brangwen's legitimacy. Time passes at a different rate inside the Barrows, and although they are only inside for a few subjective hours, months pass before the emerge. ; : , , , , , and make contact with the Subbunggash Resistance and defeat the local Orc garrison. They allow a courier to escape into the to alert the Orcs that their supply lines have been cut, then follow the courier up the pass. They manage to slip over the Orc wall and cross the no-man's land to the lines, but the Dwarfs do not trust them. :After a week of getting no help from the Dwarfs, the Liberation leaders convince the forces under Brigadier Mel to launch an assault on the Orc lines that are weakened after the Orcs send off forces to retake Subbungansh. The resulting battle is wildly successful, especially after the Dwarfs decide to help, and Godknurl Pass is freed from orcs. :The Dwarfs grudgingly agree to help the Liberation in the future. The Liberation leaders take some Minotaur ambassadors and a group of refugee out of the pass. They assault Subbungash again, but the Resistance there has already moved on to besiege Geshoguten. The Liberation leaders follow them. : , , , , lipoca, and are trapped in the Ramskull Barrows, where time flows strangely. All of January passes in what seem like just a few hours to them. ; - 13th of February 509 to 16th of February 509 : , , , , lipoca, and emerge from the Ramskull Barrows and are immediately arrested by for a list of crimes. After a tense face off, Dame Mac Morris intervenes with a court order, declaring them witnesses in Lady Brangwen's appeal of her disinheritance. :After two days of frantic politicking, Lady Brangwen's position looks much more secure: several s high nobles have accepted her legitimacy, while Queen has been fooled into thinking that Lady Brangwen is going to present a poor forgery as proof. :At the trial, Lady Brangwen's proof is overwhelming. Grand Scribe reverses Queen Brangwen's disinheritance. Princess Carys attempts to have Brangwen arrested, but Sir publicly declares for Queen Brangwen and most of the other royal officers and high nobles follow his lead. Princess Carys concedes, but her son , the former Prince of Roses, refuses and decides to recover his inheritance through regicide. Blades are drawn, weapons and armor are summoned, and the final fight for control of the Fae Courts begins. ; - 28th of January 509 to 12th of February 509 : , , , , , and take their forces to Geshoguten and overrun the Orcs there in an overnight battle on the 2nd. Most of the Kobolds choose to settle there, but Decurio Zux manages to keep a ragtag platoon of engineers with her. The remaining Resistance forces head west, hoping to hit the Ibbuzogo-Sushutaishy road and then follow the Sushutaishy valley to Hairidunny. :Halfway there, they are spotted by an Orc regiment, dispatched from Gurogeba, to deal with the issues at Subbanggansh. Many of the Orcs continue on east, but a several crack companies under a Tusked Banner Taeza's standard turn north to pursue the refugees. Despite several attempts to shake them, it's soon clear that the Goblin Wolfriders have the trail and are slowly overtaking the refugees. At the Ibbuzogo-Sushutaishy road, Sven and Cartwright set an ambush for the pursuers. Tusked Banner Taeza Brong is ambushed, but breaks contact immediately rather than see his troops destroyed in a losing fight. : :The refugees abandon their wagons and begin a desperate forced march south to Hairdunny. Nesta tries and fails to contact the Resistance forces at Uran Padoru, but an Orc regiment somewhere to the south is blocking the magic. On the 11th, the extent of the refugees' predicament is clear: the Imperial General at Gurogeba is approaching from the east with nearly two regiments, and there's another Orc regiment blocking the only line of retreat to west. At noon on the 12th, they reach the Hairidunny road, but it's clear they'll be overrun by the Gurogeba forces shortly after nightfall. ; - 12th of February 509 to 25th of February 509 :Kellhound scouts tell , , , , , and that a massive Orc cavalry force is charging them from the west. They have only a few minutes to redeploy their forces between the Orc vanguard is upon them. It quickly becomes clear that the Orcs are not assaulting them, but fleeing in disarray from an army further to the west. The Orcs are quickly dispersed, with the survivors continue their retreat to the east. Sven's air cavalry soon arrives on the scene, followed by and the Second Legion cavalry. Nesta's message didn't get through, but distorted echoes did, so Himmel launched a raid against the Thunderhooves. : :The Imperial general, who had been holding back to assault the refugees after dark, declines to engage the augmented force. The refugees quickly hurry back to Hairidunny and then across the river to Gunwasay. They receive the welcome if somewhat confused news that the Fae Embassy has survived their trip to the Ramskull Barrows but are now on trial. Three days later, when is declared Queen of the Fae, they begin making plans to deal with and the Imperial armies in and . ; 16th of February 509 to 24th of February 509 : , , , , lipoca, and handily defeat 's attempted coup. Attivi sets him on fire, Aisling and Trahaern blind him, and then repeatedly impales on the horns of her giant moose warform. With Arwen down and Sir Niclas disabled, the remaining members of the Royal Guard surrender. Imperial Legate managed to escape in the confusion. :Brangwen holds a hasty coronation, executes Arwen for treason, and forces to swear a geased oath of fealty on Aisling's demi-god powers. She then reshuffles the Royal Household, appointing Sir Cob to Most Exalted Greenskeeper, promoting Dame Lorna to Border Grand Reeve, giving Aisling her soon-to-be ex-husband's office of Mara Queen of Arms, and granting Trahaern authority over the s' militia as High Constable of the Woods. Dame , her loyal aide for centuries, becomes Lady High Steward and commander of the Queen's Guard. :The armies of the Fae Courts are quickly summoned and dispatched to deal with Gravecall. The Liberation 1st Legion begins to march on Michinowari, trudging through heavy snow towards Novyrada. Aisling and swap places, with Aisling moving to the front as the Queen's Herald and Ariana traveling to in hopes of learning more about the from the Fae. ; - 25th of February 509 to 4th of March 509 : , , , , and watch as Queen 's army smashes the Orc company at Onigedo. They link up with the 1st Legion on March 1 and begin trudging up the mountain to Michinowari. :Queen Brangwen had ordered the Fae to search among their lands for potential Incarnates. One is found, a supposed half- , half- cross-breed named . After some misadventures, Samhain is brought before the other leaders of the and there is a partial but confused explanation of his new role. : :While Samhain is learning about his new position, appears before the heroes. She does not banter with them, but warns them they are marching to their inevitable doom. They fail to be impressed by her grim tidings, and the armies continue up the hill. ; - 5th of March 509 to 9th of March 509 : , , , , , lipoca, and take the 1st Legion and Queen 's army up the mountain to Michinowari. They set off the on the 6th, with the expectation they will reach the citadel on the 7th and attack on the 8th. By the time they have arrive, the mana level changes to Death aspected high. The heroes debate waiting out the mana change, but time constraints force them to launch a general attack on the 9th. : : misreads Trahaern's initial feinting attack, and the Liberation armies smash Gravecall's force and breach the outer walls by dusk on the 10th. A breach is made in the interior walls on the 11th, and Gravecall attempts to hold it against the heroes of the Liberation. The fighting is hot and heavy, and Gravecall's magic grievously wounds Tezcatlipoca, but Ariana in turn manages to severely injure the with a Holy Smite. ; - 9th of March 509 to 17th of March 509 : , , , , , lipoca, and continue battling Gravecall. As her line crumbles, the Luminal falls back behind her masses of crossbowmen. Ariana and Zarathras overcome them, but Gravecall manages to retreat deeper into her citadel. :With the inner walls breached in the east and s beginning a methodical assault from the west, the Whitewers are soon destroyed. Gravecall orders a fierce final stand on the 12th and 13th, but her position is too weak at that point and the s' healing magic minimizes the losses. :The Dwarfs take over Michinowari and environs, expelling the humans in the area and giving the s a week to flee or be exterminated. The 1st Legion heads south, anticipating nearly a month of hard marching before they can reach the battles in and . : :In , 's scouts witness an regiment heading north from Puttayos on the 10th, and on the 14th receive word from the Resistance around Gurogeba that two more regiments left there, heading north. The Dwarf Brigadier at Michinowari confirms that the Dwarfs began an assault on Narverlmerna on March 9th and that the is quite hard pressed. Sven, , , , , and take a large portion of the 2nd Legion east, hoping to smash the Orcs at Gurogeba while they are temporarily weakened. is left to hold the fort against General Magolon's forces in Puttayos. ; - 17th of March 509 to 22nd of March 509 : , , , , , and advance the 2nd Legion toward Gurogeba. Imperial General Tyelka uses his overwhelming aerial superiority to arrange an ambush in the hills west of the fortress, but Aisling manages to extract the 2nd Legion when hordes of undead erupt from the ground around them on the 21sh. : : leads the 2nd Legion back to Hairidunny while , , , , and skirt around the Imperial forces. Using Aiken's fast march magic, they arrive in Gurogeba and defeat a helpless company of the Blazers that are holding the fortress in the pre-dawn hours of March 22nd. :Several Orc regiments arrive at Gudopedo and assault the fortress, with the militia fighting a doomed holding action to let couriers escape west with word of the disaster. : , , , , , lipoca, and continue the long march down the Zerniless coast. ; - 22nd of March 509 to 2nd of April 509 : , , , , and proceed to burn and ruin Gurogeba. The smoke attracts the attention of General Tyelka's demonic scouts, and she dispatches several companies of demons to secure her line of supply. The direct action team flees and manages to evade the scouts, though they do see many demonic couriers flying away to the south. They follow them on the 28th and learn of the Orc regiments sent to conquer Gedupedo and eventually cut off the 2nd Legion's supply lines to Hanist. Around the same time, Sven learns of the Gedupedo attack. : :The direct action team fast marches west and meets up with pegasii couriers that fly them back to the 2nd Legion. Sven has encamped in the Zav Hills southwest of Hairidunny. General Tyelka's forces advance into contact on April 2nd, but the general is too wily to be ambushed. Aisling launches repeated raids throughout the day on the 2nd, battering the Orcs and disrupting their formations. Come nightfall, Aisling braces for an assault but Tyelka retreats her battered forces to the ruined fortress at Hairidunny. The direct action team pursues, infiltrating the Orc lines and reaching Hairidunny ahead of Tyelka with plans to assassinate her. Meanwhile, Sven prepares to march the 2nd Legion south to defeat the threat to his supply lines. :Mid-day on the 2nd, , , , , , lipoca, and receive word that fishing vessels off the coast spotted hundreds of Orc vessels working their way east. They turn the cavalry elements of the 1st Legion south, hoping to make it Soroverstine before the Orcs arrive. ; - early morning on the 3rd of April 509 : : , , , and infiltrate Hairidunny. Aiken uses powerful magic to silence the Imperial Command Staff's barracks, and Nesta, Nayla, Aisling, and Cartwright attempt to assassinate General Tyelka, her chief of staff Captain Landolon, senior Arcane officer, and the commanders of the demonic regiment. Banner Taeza Asog is killed and General Tyelka, Captain Landolon, and Nesta are grievously wounded in the fighting. ; - 3rd of April 509 to 6th of April 509 : : , , , and finish off General Tyelka, Captain Landolon, Arcane-Lieutenant Emmeliree, and Taeza Barong, then make a hasty retreat from Hairidunny pursued by most of the demon regiment. Aiken's magic allows them to return to the 2nd Legion before dawn. General turns the Legion south, chasing after the orcs that are threatening his supply lines. :The Orcs out of Gedupedo overrun Duckator and continue south, leaving a regiment to hold the fortress. Sven declines to advance into a night battle against Duckator, but prepares to advance and assault it on the 7th. Banner Taeza Eriol takes the remnants of Tyelka's command and begins to advance on Guwasay. : , , , , , and arrive at Soroverstine just slightly ahead of nearly a hundred ships flying an unknown black flag. :Ariana prays for a miracle and gets a huge patch of tasty and filling mushrooms. Non-plussed by this favor, she understands when the ships start launching longboats filled with young mothers and wailing children: the "invasion" is made up of refugees from . Their leader, Princess Valerie Zu Boras, pledges her hand in marriage to Trahaern and beseeches to defend Isenmarch from the . ; - 7th of April 509 to 10th of April 509 : :FIXME : , , , and travel south to meet up with the newly formed 3rd Legion and intercept the orcs out of Gurogebo. On the 8th, the Orcs arrive at Yosumy, and Aisling convinces the two Orc Banner Taezas to fight each other for overall command, and after the survivor is killed in battle, his Taeza surrenders. : , , , , , and prepare to go to . ; - 11th of April 509 to 20th of April 509 : :The 3rd Legion moves north from Yosumy under heavy rains. The half regiment of Orcs who were holding Duckator retreat before being assaulted by both the 2nd and 3rd Legions, and the 2nd Cohort of the 3rd Legion is dispatched to harass them back to Gudopedo. :The Combined 2nd and 3rd Legions arrived at Guwusay on the 12th, with , , , , , and in attendance. Cartwright goes before the Orcs proclaims that any Orc who brings a demon head will be granted amnesty. The demons respond by sending out a squadron of demons to take his head instead, but they are easily put down by the heroes. assaults the castle the next morning, and destroys the Orcs in 3 days of bitter fighting. :On the 16th, The 3rd Legion heads east to liberate Gudopedo, while the 2nd travels overland to the Puttayos bridge for a long overdue showdown with Magolon. ; - 8th of April 509 to evening of 15th of April 509 : , , , , , and spend two days loading the 1st Legion cavalry and mounted infantry forces onto the Isen fleet and head southwest for at dawn on the 10th. The winds are strong and favorably blowing out of the east, and they find themselves southwest of Vidon on the 12th. The fleet turns northeast on the 13th as the wind shifts, and Zarathras spots Vidon by mid-afternoon. Jerren secures a landing, and the 1st Legion desperately unloads overnight after making landfall at dusk. : :Two days of forced marching on short rations brings the 1st Legion to Tay at dusk on the 15th. The fortress in under siege by Bone Needle's forces, and they already have a beachhold on the north side of the Middle Moss River. KingGeneral Anton zu Boras is pleased to learn that Trahaern has no desire to rule Isenmarch, and the short-lived Kingdom of Isenmarch is abolished in favor of the previous Free Cantons. :Shortly after dusk, 's abomination crosses the Moss Pont, dragging a siege tower behind it. The 1st Legion does not have enough magical might to neutralize the abomination directly, so the Liberation leaders prepare to sally forth and destroy the 60' tall, multi-armed titan in combat. ; , - Evening of 15th of April 509 : , , , , and use an illusion to sneak onto the Tay River bridge ahead of the abomination, then ambush it as it goes by. Hloomawl, Aisling, and Zarathras fly to the top of the siege tower and defeat the Imperial noble and orcs on top of the tower, then fight against the abomination and 's mutant abomination of a familiar, hidden between the abomination's heads. Jerren weakens the lower structure of the tower before he and Trahaern are caught up fighting the troops in the lower tower and the troops following behind it. :Eventually, the giant stumbles, falling backwards onto the siege tower and knocking it over. Zarathras rescues Hloomawl and Trahaern and Jerren barely manage to jump free. The fall stuns and severely wounds the abomination, and the Liberation leaders quickly finish it off before retreating back to the walls of Tay. ; - 21st of April 509 to 2nd of May 509 :Vertex Dux Alan Bastian leads the 3rd Legion in a general assault against the orcs in Gudopedo, overwhelming them in a day's hard fighting. :General and General , aided by , , , , and , prepares to assault General 's forces across the Tuin River in . Himmel is elated, as the river level is at the lowest anyone has seen and will allow for an easy crossing. Sven notes that it is unseasonably low, given that it should be swollen with the spring rains, and Jerren and Aisling guess that it being dammed upstream. :A quick sortie on the 21st via the reveals that river is dammed, and preparations are made for General Sven to lead an expeditionary force of the 2nd Legion out to deal with the dam and the Black Thunders regiment guarding it. As the force is leaving on the morning of the 22nd, zombies swarm south out of the river. Himmel leads the rest of the 2nd Legion in a spirited defense of the riverbanks, destroying hundreds of zombies and dozens of demons. He proceeds to order a general assault on Puttayos to exploit the disorganization and weakness of the enemy. Cartwright and Nayla, with a great deal of effort, finally convince him to wait on the defensive. Shortly thereafter a torrent of water roars down the Tuin River, swamping the bridge and making transit across the bridge impossible. Himmel sullenly concedes that the attack would have been a mistake. : :The 2nd Legion expeditionary force arrives at the dam late on the 28th. Despite a thunderstorm, General Sven prepares for a river assault the next morning. Arcane-Captain Lathol and Banner Taeza Vug are competent commanders, but Sven's cavalry can fly for brief periods in the rain and the pegasii cavalry smash the Black Thunders. A day's hard fighting puts much of the 2nd Legion expeditionary force across the river in Gandabria and routs the Black Thunders. ; - 3rd of May 509 to ?? :Placeholder for the Mengku front. - 16th of April 509 :Placeholder for the Isenmarch front.